Hysteric
by CaptainRainbowMacMuffin
Summary: Gakupo asks Luka on a date for Valentines day. Luka didn't want to, but she wound up going anyway, learning something she didn't really realize. Yes, summary sucks... No on is hurt, just fluffy comfort


Author's Note~ Sorry. This was supposed to be for Valentine's day... And... It's kinda late... Beat me later, this was inspired by a really good song by a band that I don't really like. Mehhh~ Enjoy my words~

Story Time~

She didn't think she'd actually do it. She really didn't want to... But for the sake of the holiday that, thankfully, only came around once a year, and for the sake of him not whining for once, she had agreed to it. She didn't know why exactly she did it, though...

Please go out with me? No... Please? Please, I ask you all the time, and you always turn me down. Please, just for this one day? She had to think about it... Fine. But only this once. Really? Don't make me change my mind...

And so, there they were. She was actually enjoying herself, though. He wasn't as annoying as she thought originally... But she let her thoughts stop there. She didn't want to get carried away. He'd taken her somewhere absolutely clich . Out to dinner.

He'd arrived at her house with a bundle of roses at hand. He looked nervous, and tried to be cool. She rolled her eyes and took the roses.

You look beautiful this evening, Luka. He looked down in his nervousness. She had worn a light pink sundress that had complimented her eyes.  
Let's just go, Gacktpoid. Please... Gakupo, for tonight? You got me to go out with you... That should be enough. He nodded and they went on their way.

It was rather cute of him to actually be nervous. She hid her thoughts well, though. She didn't want him to get too cocky, so she left him under control. It didn't make much sense to her that they had to walk, but it didn't bother her too much. They'd made it to the restaurant, and it was rather nice.

Having to eat in front of him, though, bothered her. It was really an embarrassing thought, having someone watch you while you ate. So, she ordered something small, as to maintain her ladylike image. They'd struggled through dinner, making very light conversation. They really had nothing to talk about.

He'd still been rather nervous, having be around such a beautiful person. Her light hair fell around her face, shaping it and emphasizing her beauty. She'd worn it down, but he didn't mind. No matter what she wore, she'd always be perfect to her.  
You look stunning this evening You already told me that. But... It's all I can really think of. Just looks, hm? He couldn't think of anything else to say. He'd bested her. I like how smart you are, too. She looked away, trying to hide her blushing face. Can we go soon? Of course.

Luka felt bad wanting to leave early. To help her date feel better, she looped her arm around his. Gakupo's eyes widened a but, and held his arm up holding hers. He liked it, and smiled to himself. Luka watched the ground as Gakupo led her home. They'd walked silently and slowly, until they had stopped. Luka looked up to see where they where.

This.. Isn't my house. I know. Why are we here? They were at the beach, and it looked rather beautiful at night.  
To watch the waves. He'd seemed to grow more confidence in himself.  
She let her arm off of his and wanted to say something but the waves and the atmosphere had mesmerized her. She stood with him and watched the waves. She counted as many as she could, and breathed in the salty air. She listened to the music the world around her made.  
And the moonlight only makes you look even more beautiful. Luka looked at him, and he was smiling at her. She looked at him for a few moments before realizing she was staring at him. She looked away blushing, thankful for the darkness.

Gakupo looked perfect tonight. No matter how much she denied it. He hair blew in the wind, and his skin was a beautiful white in the light. She stood, thinking.

She'd felt a cold wet drop on her shoulder. She'd felt two more. Then it multiplied into several drops. It had begun to rain.

Rain? she'd yelled at how cold it was. She held her arms and rubbed them to keep warm. She'd shivered a bit. It was then she felt warmth around her. She'd had her eyes closed, but they opened at the sudden comfort. Gakupo had embraced her to keep the rain off. She was speechless, and paralyzed at the sudden move.  
What are you doing? she asked, backing a bit, but not too far. She wanted to stay warm.  
You'll catch a cold if you stay in the rain. His words flowed sweetly, and hung heavy in her ears.  
... She couldn't think... It was a bit overwhelming, as small as it all seemed. She felt her arms wrap around his body.

He didn't expect that to happen, but he savored her touch. He held her close in the cold. He was getting rained on, and risked catching an illness, but it was worth it for her.

She never realized it. But Gakupo had meant more to her than she thought. It kind of amazed her, her thoughts and feelings did. She couldn't control her next words.

Suddenly you complete me.

His eyes widened again. He didn't speak back. Instead he held her, and put his face in her hair. He held her tightly, but she didn't mind. It felt secure to her.

Hysteric. he'd said finally.  
Her eyes widened. Then she smiled.

Hysteric... 


End file.
